


I'm Fine

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Almost A Breakthrough, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny realises James isn't coping and tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go the Fredbassett for the beta.

Her knock uncompleted, Jenny watches Lester rock back and forth, as she listens to his repeated litany. 

How had she not been aware of this before? Why had it taken her to actually see him like this to realise that James hadn't been coping? Jenny could not believe that she ... that all of them ... had missed the signs of James' silent suffering. Had they all, including James, just bought into his cold and snarky I-can-cope-with-anything attitude?

“James?”

Lester stops rocking and looks up at her. The unguarded eyes bloodshot, full of pain and loss before he raises his shields automatically. “What can I do for you, Ms Lewis?”

Jenny bites back a sigh, “James. Please. You should talk to me. To someone.”

Lester shakes his head, “I'm fine, Jenny. I'm sure you have work to do.”

Jenny doesn't bother concealing her sigh this time, “No James. You need to talk.” She purposely steps into his personal space.

Lester surges out of his chair to grab her. Only as his hands close around her shoulders does the fury in his eyes die. He crumples back into his chair, his head in his hands as he shakes.

Jenny closes her eyes as she regains her own composure, before she squeezes Lester's shoulder. “Shh. James. It's OK. Everything will be OK.”

Lester's voice is broken, “I'm..” He pauses to swallow, starting again now his voice is stronger, “I'm fine, Jenny.”

“So I see. James, you are sobbing in your office. When I came in you were rocking backwards and forwards, and repeating 'He's dead. He's bloody dead'. It is bloody obvious that you haven't been eating or sleeping properly. That you have been drinking. Would you like to tell me again that you are fine?”

Lester manages a wry half-smile, “Would you believe me?”

Jenny smiles encouragingly, “No, I wouldn't. You need to talk to someone, James, please. Me. One of the psychiatrists you organised for Nick. Someone.”

“You mean the ones he never went to see?”

“Don't change the subject, James. We - all of us - are worried about you. We care about you ... hell, Connor spent every moment he could tracking down leads about you. Ryan and his men followed up every one Connor found. We, none of us, ever gave up looking for you”

Lester sighs softly, “I haven't thanked any of you for that ...”

“I ... we all want to help, James. Just let us. Please, James. We are all here for you.”

“I ...,” Lester blushes and buries his head in his hands, and his voice breaks again, “I can't ...” Lester rocks as he remembers events, a whimper torn from his throat.

Jenny pales, “Oh James.” She hums as she gently rubs his back for some considerable time, before he calms.

Lester takes a deep breath, “Thank you, Ms Lewis.”

“James?”

“You can go now.”

Jenny looks alarmed, “James? Please.”

“I'm fine, Ms Lewis. Shut the door on your way out.”

Jenny reluctantly leaves, remembering Ditzy's warning not to push Lester. Only in her own office, does Jenny close her eyes and let her own tears fall.


End file.
